My Best Friend Until the End
by T-Rex10
Summary: In frist person (Bruno Pov) Once Bruno and Shmuel went into that place were the rain was stopped and people told to take a shower, Bruno and Shmuel had a moment of their friendship together. Okay I'm not good summary that I know. This was a school project my class had to do. I know its small.


Okay** This story is in frist person of Bruno, I did this because in english/reading class we read the boy in stripes PaJamas. If you hadn't read the book you should do so. We in the class had to write a first person story of it, we could of change some things of it, change the plot but then that would make us have to have alot of details but it has to fit onto one page to get graded. **

**Well I did this. It's were Bruno and Shmuel were taken into the gas chamber when it's raining. **

* * *

The rain had stopped as we piled into a big, long room which was warm and must have been built for warmth cause no rain was pooling in. _Is this the place that could fill eleven people? _I shook my head in denial. I'm still not going to believe that eleven people can fit into a room, it's…it's impossible. "Well, this is something," I said, completely relieved from being out of the storm, but I scrunched up my face as the smell came across my nose. _What is that smell?_ The smell was dreadful like a skunk had just sprayed out.

Moving around was tough as for people gathered in making the air stiff. "I guess we'll wait here till the storm cools down and then I'll go home. I just wished the smell was much better here."

Shmuel nodded in agreement and huddled closer to me, looking around, sacredly. Wondering that his father might be in here, I looked around to see if I could find him for Shmuel but had no idea what he looked like.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find your Papa and that we didn't get much time to look," I said.

Looking down and then back up to my eyes, he bit his lower as he said, "It is alright,"

I felt very guilty for not coming earlier; we could've been searching a lot more. There was a lot to explore in here –in the fence area—but I let the rain stop me, thinking that if I went out I could catch a cold like mother told us. Gripping the tiny hand of his and giving it a tight squeeze, "I'm glad you're my best friend, Shmuel, my best friend for life."

Shmuel smiled and was going to say something back but the room was filled with voices and gasps. He didn't have a chance to speak as shouting could be heard; we both looked at what most people were looking at. The door was closed. _Maybe they shut the door to keep the coldness of the rain out._

People around franticly talking louder than the other; I made sure to keep close to my best friend for life as he could get mixed with crowd. We were bunched up in the middle of this place, many people were touching each other not on purpose but there was very little room. I wondered how many people were in here. Surely if there was little room there were more people than I could count. Maybe I was wrong about the eleven people filled in a room.

I looked over to Shmuel, he was sure is having a hard time breathing. The air was suffocating. I wondered how long we are going to be in here. I hope it isn't that long because I have to leave soon back to Berlin.

Voices were heard as I couldn't help but to listen to, "…Taking a shower…"

"Shower…"

Many times I heard the word shower and couldn't help but think _we're taking a shower?_ Well at least I could take off these fifthly Pajamas. "Shmuel, I think we are taking a shower."

"Are you sure?" He questioned me, unsure of the idea of taking a shower here with other people. I, too, felt uncomfortable undressing in front of people and taking a shower with them.

"Yeah."

Hesitantly he nodded, "Okay."

We started taking off our cloths but as soon as our cloths were soon coming off a small noise was made. A small speck of sunlight shone through making us look up, _hey maybe the storm had cooled down._ As soon this shower was over I could go home quickly enough before anyone knows.

Before anything else could happened a man wearing a weird mask over his face appeared. Strangely, I felt very uncomfortable and out of place. People around were asking questions or saying things about the strange man up above, I too wondered about the same thing. What was he doing?

Soon he was dropping dark specks of something into the small entrance, blinding us, making us yell in despair. My senses of seeing were black and I couldn't see anything but all I knew that I was still holding Shmuel's hand and forever will.

* * *

**I had change this from my other written piece, Tell me what you think of this. **

**Here's what I had from my other paper I had. **

(It's after the part were Bruno made sure to keep Shmuel close to him but I'll write the paragraph anyways)

Shmuel smiled and was going to say something back but the room was filled with voices and grasps. Shouting could be heard and we both looked at what most people were looking at. The door was closed. _Maybe they shut the door to keep the coldness of the rain out._ People around franticly talking louder than the other; I made sure to keep close to my best friend for life as he could get mixed in with the crowd. Very soon my senses were dark and I couln't see anything but I knew I was still holding Shmuel's hand and forever will.

**Tell me which ending you like the one on top or this one down here? I tried to write Bruno as naive and innocent as he is in the book. **


End file.
